Torture or pleasure?
by CatchingStar
Summary: Cat, you can't be serious, we are in the middle of the road, Sara says. Femmeslash. Really M.


**I have been trying to write a fic about them and a car and I finally did it. I'm not sure if other people have wrote just like this one but I actually hope not. hahahha. **

**Csi are more mine heheh. **

**Special thanks to my two beta's. Kelly and Deb.**

**Please read and review...**

Catherine was putting the last file in the archive when she felt someone right behind her. She jumped slightly, but then relaxed into arms that snaked around her midriff.

"I've been thinking about you" Sara whispered as she swept aside swathe of blonde hair to kiss upwards along kiss Catherine's neck and jaw. The blinds of the office were down and the door was almost closed, so no one could see them. One of Catherine's hand went immediately to Sara's hip turning the brunette to face her whilst the other tangled in her hair. Catherine tilted her head back to accept the caress as with her own. The kiss at first was slow and sweet, a gentle meeting of flesh, of reacquainting themselves with each other after a long and busy shift, but before long, the ever seductive Sara deepened the kiss. A flick of her tongue along the seam of Catherine's lips let the strawberry blonde know she wanted entrance.

A wordless sigh had Catherine capitulating. Sara slowly flicked her tongue inside, caressing first the smooth surface of her teeth, but soon delving inside further to investigate all the recesses of her mouth. She stroked across the inside of Catherine's cheeks and tickled her soft palate, before tangling her need tongue with catherine's equally responsive one. Catherine had to grab Sara for support. Kisses like this were meant to be savored. She could barely stand as it was and they'd just begun.

For long, incredibly slow moments, all Sara did was stroke and rub her tongue against hers, sliding and sweeping across the smooth surfaces. Catherine groaned into Sara's mouth and instinctively pulled slim hips flush agaisnt hers. Both were breathing heavily, their combined gasps filling the large room.

"I'm sorry," she ran her hand over her hair and neck in frustration. "I know we're at work, but I couldn't help it" she tried to complete her thoughts.

Catherine nodded and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I know," she repeated. "We've barely seen each other this shift" She leaned forward and touched her forehead to Sara's and put her arms around her waist lightly. "i've missed you too"

Ever since the start of their relationship, both women have struggled agaisnt their burgeoning tfeelings for each other. On more then one occasion their mutual desire had become too much to push aside something that neither woman was used to. Both were consummate professional and the strength of their need took each of them by surprise. If someone had told them six months ago that they were going to be in this position, they would have said you were crazy, and yet here they were.

"Are you ready to go?" Sara whispered.

"Yeah, I just need to get my purse"

The brunette nodded and stepped out of the office. "meet you in the car?"

"Sure" Catherine watched as Sara walked around the hallway. _Damn, she had a luscious body_. The straight lines of the black dress shirt defined her chest, back and the tail curved temptingly over the upper swell of her ass. Her eyes lingered there for a few precious seconds before continuing down to the soft, well-worn and loved faded jeans that hugged the muscles of her thighs. Catherine felt a rush of warmth flood her lower body and a flush rise to her cheeks at how easily Sara had aroused her... again.

After stopping by the locker room, Catherine made her way to the parking lot and over to Sara's car where the brunette was leaning casually against the bonnet. At firt Sara had just smiled back at the woman beside her every so often but now in the height of the traffic Catherine's unwavering attention was proving to be quite a distraction.

"Do I have something on my face?" Sara asked with a half smirk. "Or is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nothing is wrong and no, I don't want to talk" catherine replied her gaze still fixed on the brunette.

"In that case, can you please stop staring at me? It's starting to get on my nerves, no offense" she said looking out the window. "_I already wanted to take you right there over the desk in your office and now we are here in this fucking stupid traffic and you're torturing me with those goddamn sexy eyes"_

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable Sara" Catherine purred. Sea knew exactly what catherine was trying to do though she supposed it wasnt all Catherine's fault that she couldn't control her hormones. "But I can't help staring at you though" Catherine leaned close to Sara's ear before whispering "you are too damn sexy"

Sara closed her eyes and tried not to purr. Catherine rested back in the seat and bit her lip seductively.

"You are doing this on purpose, you are trying drive me crazy and that, Catherine Willows, is not fair!"

"Of course it's fair, you are my girlfriend. I have every right to attempt to seduce my girlfriend". Catherine insisted, squeezing Sara's thigh very close to her center.

"It's not fair when the girlfriend can't do anything about it" muttered Sara, removing the blonde's hand away and fighting desperately agaisnt the throbbing between her legs. She was arching for her.

Catherine was very satisfied with the answer she got, because it seemed that Sara wanted her as badly as she did.

"And who said you can't" catherine argued, replacing her hand, if possible, even higher up the younger woman's thigh.

"Cat, you can't be serious, we are in the middle of the road with traffic all around us"

"Then pull over" Sara shook her head "Don't tell me you've never fantasized about me taking you in the car or you taking me?"

"Fine, I won't say it" Sara practically shouted.

"Come on Sara..." Catherine insisted "Was i riding you in the front seat? Or was I splayed out for you in the back?"

"Aargh, Catherine..." Sara was breathless with her pent up frustration. "Just because you fantasize about something doesnt necessarily means it's going to happen"

"It can if you want Sara! I know you are more than ready baby" catherine's tone was low and needy "and if you need any proof of how ready I am for you, just feel...." at that Catherine took Sara's hand and put between her legs. the heat was incredible.

"Oh God"

"I don't think I can wait until we get home, Sara" Sara opened her mouth and closed like a golfish. "Please, babe, pull over... I need you so badly"

Catherine smirked as she watched as her lover snap, signalling to pull around the stationary traffic and off the highway. Sara drove as fast as she could, trying to find a place to pull over. She turned a few more blocks and got them into an ally.

Sara killed the engine and looked at Catherine, her eyes filled with a lethal mixture of anger, frustration, exasperation and fiery heat. Not exactly the kind of feeling she was expecting from the brunette.

"Get out!" she barked. Catherine did was she was told, immediately.

"Sara" the brunette opened the back door not caring about what the blonde had to say.

"Get in!" Again Catherine complied without protest. Sara followed shutting the door with a bang. She cracked both the rear windows from the back and leaned over, removing the keys from the ignition just in case. "Take off your clothes"

"Sara, this is not how…"

"You've tortured me amercilessly for the last half-hour Catherine. Now you are going to do as I say" Catherine's eyes went wide "Take. Your. Clothes. Off... Now!"

Catherine jumped and nodded starting to unbutton her shirt with trembling fingers. She slid it over her shoulder before beginning on her boots and then her jeans until she was left in her black underwear. Sara couldnt help but grin wildly. She adjusted both of the front soshe could kneel on the floor between Catherine's legs without a problem. Then she pulled the blonde's body flush agaisnt her own, staring deeply in the blue eyes.

"I'll take care of you in a way that you will never forget" Sara's voice was calm and smooth, very different from the one she had use moments ago. "And you will want me to do this again, another time"

Catherine gasped as Sara leaned down to kiss her. Instead of a rough kiss as Catherine expected, it was the softest thing on earth. Sara's tongue traced the outside of her lips slowly before sucking both of her lips separately, drawing a broken moan from deep within her throat. Sara brushed her lips again and again and her tongue entered Catherine's warm mouth exploring every part. she suddenly found no need to rush and her movements slowed becoming more fluid.

Sara didn't touch her anywhere except her face as they kissed causing Catherine's desire grew stronger by the second. Sara's frustration had clearly vanished. Catherine suspected that what she's seen in those eyes was less exasperation and more impatience. Sara pulled out of the kiss, panting for breath and Catherine kept her eyes closed, her chest heaving as she drew an amount full of air.

Sara's mouth instantly flooded with saliva at the sight of the rosy, tight nipples that peaked her breasts and for a split second, all she did was devour her with her eyes, but that wasn't enough. It had been hours since she last tasted these sweet jewels and made them shine. "I wonder if I can make you come from just sucking on these pretty nipples…" Sara mused, mostly to herself, but Catherine must have heard because her back arched sharply in invitation and a long moan drifted from her parted lips.

Sara unhooked Catherine's bra and she lowered her lips teasingly slow to Catherine's right breast and lightly nuzzled the velvety flesh with her nose and her lips all so gently. She kept up the delicarw contact until her hormones would no longer allow her to go softy. Her teeth came out to play and she savored the taste of Catherine's flushed skin devouring her, bit by bit, with small, succulents bites. Tension coiled her muscles tight as Catherine strained, fighting the urge to push Sara downwards.

Catherine wasn't sure how long she could wait; her body seemed to be crying out to Sara most emphatically. Sara swiftly descended on her left breast grasping the hardened nipple between her front teeth, tugging gently, releasing, and reclaiming the taut tip between her lips, this time subjecting it to the suction of her mouth.

Without stopping her assult on Catherine's aching breasts, Sara slid her hands under the fabric of Catherine's panties straight into her saturated center. Catherine's hips bucked and she release a desperate moan. Sara retracted her hand and the loss was instantaneous and unbearable. Sara took the same finger and traced Catherine's lips before asking her to suck it clean. Catherine's eyes flew open wide but she did just as she was asled slowly and sexy enveloping Sara's finger, tasting herself and not letting go until the glow in Sara's eyes increased.

She returned her hand to Catherine's slippery fold, this time dragging her fingetips the whole length. She flipped a finger over Catherine's opening without actually entering. "Oh fuck" Catherine groaned.

"Do you want me inside of you, babe?"

"Ugh...Yessss..."

"How much do you want it, Cat?"

"So much… Desperaly"

"How many fingers?"

"God, I don't care, just… urgh… do it already…"

"You have to answer me first"

"FUCK SARA! Two… no, three…just…"

Catherine groaned again in frustration when Sara placed an open-mouthe kiss just above her panties then slid them off excruciatingly slowly, prolonging Catherine's wait. Sara licked the inside both of her thighs up and into her already open, wet, purple lips. Stopping a few millimeters away, Sara blew over the eager little nub that was throbbing for contact, making Catherine gasp. Then she brushed the tip of her nose against it over and over again.

"God, Cat, you smell so good" she growled. "Do you want me to…"

"Yes, oh, damn yes" Sara grinned and licked her lover's clit twice before plugging two fingers inside up to the knucle in one swift motion. Catherine wasn't expecting the penetration to be so fast or deep and screamed in response.

Sara had to look up and take in the sight before her: Catherine, head thrown back, blonde silky hair cascading down her back, lips gasping for air as her lungs frantically tried to intake and process the oxygen, and the sweetest sight of all – breasts red and splotchy with darkening welts across the fair skin, mauve-tipped nipples hard and shiny as rubies from her mouth. Sara closed her mouth around one as she pumped in and out at an incredible pace.

A few seconds later came the torturous sensation of teeth scraping, nipping, and compressing the tips into narrow bits of flesh around her torso and nipples, sensitizing skin that was already on sensory overload. She worked the tips back and forth between her jaws, flicking the very points protruding from out the back of her teeth with her tongue, hard, several times in a row.

Fuck, the pleasure was unbearable, indescribable, and incomprehensible. Catherine's world was narrowed down to the flesh currentlu trapped by Sara's lips, teeth, and tongue. Her entire body was trembling, sweat trickling down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. Tension coiled hard at the base of her spine and slowly radiated outward. She could _feel _the orgasm coming. And it was going to be one of the most intense of her life, she could tell. Top five easily.

Catherine was overwhelmed by the heights Sara had brought her to. Her back arched forcefully as the orgasm hit her hard. A scream welled from the bottom of her lungs, into her throat and Sara had to rise quickly to cut off the sound with her mouth.

Long minutes passed with catherine saying nothing, simply breathing in and out and trying to crawl back into her earthly body while small tremors continued to wrack her slight frame. she finally found her tongue.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Sara smiled kissing her on the lips. "Could you do me a favour and reach over into the trunk? I need you to pass me something". Catherine looked at her with a furrow of confused but she pulled herself up and did as Sara asked anyway.

"What exactly do you want?" She asked.

When Sara didn't answer Catherine looked back over her shoulder at her with a slightly bemused expression. She caught the evil smirk on the brunette's lips but it took a few seconds for her to realize exactly her position in relation to Sara. Before she was able to do anything about it Sara pulled Catherine's hips toward her, spreading her engorged lips once again as her mouth attached Catherine's core once more.

"Oh fuck... ohhh jeeesus...unnhh... Sar..." The feel of Sara's tongue was simply amazing and Catherine bit her lips to stop from moaning too much, concentrating on the sensation. Sara held Catherine's legs apart as she worked frenetically to bring Catherine to another orgasm.

It was hard for Catherine not to move her hips but at the same time she didn't want Sara to stop. "Oh God, Sara, oh shit, aaaah, I'm soooo close"

"I know" Sara mumbled, flipping her tongue on her clitoris once again

"ohhh... oohh... jeez... Oh. My God! Yes... yes… Yessss!" Catherine's body convulsed as her second climax washed over her. She really tired supress her cries of pleasure with the sensations Sara's mouth and tongue were providing, but it was impossible.

Sara waited for Catherine to relax her hips, sitting astride her legs. The blonde wanted to turn around to kiss Sara but the brunette's body prevented it. So instead she rested her body on Sara's. Sara' moved her face agaisnt Catherine's licking and kissing her cheeks softly before running a finger along Catherine's jawline and tilting her head so she could capture her lips.

"Mmmm… you were right… I will never, ever forget this" Catherine breathed between kisses. Sara smiled continuing the languid movement of her tongue. Her hands travelled southwards once more down Catherine's spine and over her perfect ass to stop again between her legs.

"Please don't be mad at me" Sara whispered as her finger made gentle contact with the blonde's center.

"Why would I be mad?" Catherine asked, puzzled.

"Because I want you again" Sara countered tracing Catherine's opening and pushing her middle finger inside. Catherine gasped. Sara inserted another digit, positiong Catherine's body so she could rest on the back seat and pumped in and out slowly.

Catherine couldn't believe that Sara was doing it again, but more than that, she couldn't believe her body was still so hyper-responsive to the brunette's intimate touches. Her hips tried to force Sara to increase her pace seeking out a release one last time. Sara complied, accelerating her thrusts in time with Catherine's, using her free hand to massage her clitoris in tiny, rapid circles.

"I love you so much, honey" Sara whispered tenderly agaisn her lover skin.

"I... I... ugh... I love you too" Catherine managed her reply on a rushed exhale as she ground herself down on Sara's fingers.

Two more minutes and she came again, not quite as hard as the first twi times but it was momentous all the same. Sara turned a limp, exhausted Catherine around to face her, kissing her with a deep and loving affection then started to redress her. she placed one final kiss on the blonde's forehead before readjusting the front seats and getting out of the car. Catherine got herself up, still a bit disoriented, and was about to go to the passenger seat when Sara asked her to stay in the back and lay down for a quick rest. She surely need one.

"You know, I wanted to play as well"

"I know, but don't worry I'm more then satisfied at the moment." Sara smiled at her and told her to rest for a bit while they headed back home.

**The end**


End file.
